sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sonic Paradox
--Sonicrox14 23:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) THIS FANGAME WAS INSPIRED WAS INSPIRED BY The fanmade series on Newgrounds with the same name. ↓ POLLS FURTHER DOWN THE PAGE! ↓ In Sonic's latest adventure, two hedgehogs who claim to be from the future come to the present to seek help from the "Legendary Hedgehog". Can Sonic save the future, or is he already out of time? Official Story Opening Cutscene :Sonic was at the beach snacking on his favorite food, and watching Shadow and Shelly duke it out over something again, when a portal opens up in the sky and two black hedgehogs leap out. They both attempt to attack Shadow, but Shelly jumps in front of him and, surprisingly, protects him. They quickly explain he would be the one to "doom the future one day", and that they needed the assistance of the "Legendary Blue Hedgehog" to save their world. Sonic accepts, and the five quickly depart for the future. Into the future (20 Years Later) Sonic and co. arrive 20 years in the future, and are shocked to see a giant statue of Shadow and at the bottom, carved the word "OBEY!" and the two hedgehogs introduce themselves as Ebony (boy) and Shade (girl) and reveal Shadow has become a dictator. in the final battle with Black Doom, Shadow absored some of his dark energy (though it did not effect him for 10 years). They guide them to into the sewers to meet the Freedom Fighters, and they explain that they are planning to turn against their ruler and become Freedom Fighters themselves. The twins tell Sonic and co. they will be at the castle undercover. They group introduces each of themselves, the last being Melanie the Hedgehog, who reveals herself as Sonic future daughter, and that he passed away during Shadow's takeover. Setting their relation aside, Tails tells Sonic his first mission as a new recruit of the Freedom Fighters is to retrieve some weapons from the King's armory. Mission: Get to the goal Partners: Shadow, Shelly Breaking In Sonic, Shadow and Shelly make it to the armory, only to be found and attacked by Omega, who has been reprogramed to guard the armory. Mission: BOSS BATTLE - Defeat E-123 Omega Partners: Shadow, Shelly Prolouge to Dictatorship Sonic defeats Omega, who automatically shuts down afterwards. Tails (via communicator) advises them to leave the weapons and leave before he reactivates. They find the only way out is through the dungeons, where they meet the queen, who explains how Shadow became evil. After the birth of their twins, Shadow began acting very strange. With each passing day, he became more and more aggresive and eventually even attacked his own wife. He then saught out Sonic and defeated him, and took Eggman's machinery and used it against him. He used Eggman to help him conquer Earth, and he took Shade and Ebony while they were still babies, training them to be his most fierce warriors. Lastly, he locked the de-throned queen in the dungeon (apparently, Shadow was going to make her his queen, but ultimately changes his mind) Sonic asks lastly what happened to Shelly, but the queen only replies "She's...no longer with us." An angered Sonic makes it his mission to stop the reign of Shadow and keep this future from happening. Sonic and Shadow speed off, and just as Shelly was about to follow, the queen hands her a Chaos Emerald, and tells her to save the future no matter what. Zant Challenge's The trio come back to Freedom Fighter HQ to find it deserted and a video message left by the King saying he has taken the rebels and locked them in his dungeon. Sonic, rushing in before thinking, storms the castle and is homing attacked by Zant, who takes his Chaos Emerald. Mission: BOSS BATTLE - Hold off Zant until Shadow and Shelly arrive Partners: None Shadow to the Rescue! Sonic subdues Zant, only to be attacked preemtively and almost finished before Shadow leaps towards Zant and Shelly helps Sonic to his feet. This is where you play as Shadow and fight Zant Mission: BOSS BATTLE - Defeat Zant Partners: None Freedom Fighters Liberated Shadow defeats Zant and Sonic and Shelly unlock the Freedom Fighters' cell. They then plan to bring Zant back to headquarters, where Jezz leaves to find Shelly. The QueenWho is still in robes so no one finds out her identity, following the Freedom Fighters home, informs Sonic that Skyler the Wasp is still under King Shadow's control, and that he must free him as well. Unfortunately, Sonic succumbs to his wounds and passes out, so the Freedom Fighters must bring him back to their headquarters, while Shadow and Shelly find Skyler. At this point, the player can choose to follow the Freedom Fighter's story or Shadow and Shelly's level first The wasp's STiNG "My property!" Character Roles *Protagonists **Sonic the Hedgehog (present day) **Shadow the Hedgehog (present day) **Shelly the Hedgehog **Shade & Ebony **The Freedom Fighters *Antagonists **Shadow Androids **King Shadow (future) **Skyler, royal advisor of King Shadow **E-123 Omega (reprogrammed by Shadow) **Zant the Hedgehog (temporarily) **Dr. Eggman (DUH!!!) *Freedom Fighters **Knuckles (36) **Rouge (36) **Jewel **Melanie **Amy Rose (32) **Mystic Monkey **Sonic the Hedgehog (killed by Shadow before the events of the game...) **Kit the Cat (35) **Miles "Tails" Prower (28) **Cream (26) **Jezz the Hedgehog (33) **Orangus the Hedgehog (55) **Side characters **Homer the Fox **The King's prisoners **Shade & Ebony's mother (the Queen, presumably dethroned) **Vanilla Music *Opening Theme - *Ending Theme - *King Shadow's Theme - Becoming the Bull, Atreyu --Sonicrox14 23:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Trivia *Some fans think that Homer the Fox and Tails are somehow related, but this is improbable, for Tails has twin tails, while Homer only has one tail. *Skylers theme in this game was going to be "The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance, but the line "You can take of your skin in the cannibal glow" was deemed too dark by Skylers creator. *It is possible that the dethroned queen is the missing Shelly the Hedgehog, seeing as Shelly disappeared right before the takeover, and the Queen is in a cloak to conceal her identity. However this is open for debate, since Shadow and her have no interest in each other, Shelly currently loves Jezz, and Shadow and Kit are dating. Comments :Sounds interesting... Will it also involved Iblis future?--Mystic Monkey 23:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe. Right now the main antagonists is 35 year old King Shadow, with his two 'greatest warriors' --Sonicrox14 02:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Kinda reminding me of Sonic CD with Present, Good future and Bad Future.--Mystic Monkey 03:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I used a lot of material from the Archie Sonic comics (Freedom Fighters, Shadow taking over the world Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 157 --Sonicrox14 03:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' And I'm Queen Kit *puts crowns on her and Shadow's heads*--Kit the Cat 21:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Uh...Kit... see, funny story about that... --Sonicrox14 04:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Maybe I could be one of his warriors, i know im usually good but the other day i was thinking, "What if, for a plot twist, I could be corrupted by evil in the future?" If not a good idea, it doesnt matter, but it would make for a good twist in my chars storyline--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 10:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) What side quests and Mini-games will there be? If youd like Mystic in (Or acceptinh other fanchars) I'd prefer a side role, like some NPC or opponent in a competition... That is if I ma allowed on. That is if you are actually making this game. I haven't played any fangames on SNN yet.--Mystic Monkey 22:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I'll put Skyler and Mystic in, and I have an idea for when Sonic is battling King Shadow :Cool, let me know when my lines ar ready. Dunno how to rid the background noise on my voice recordings though.--Mystic Monkey 00:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Becoming the Bull, by Atreyu. --Sonicrox14 06:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' The game's made up, but maybe we could make a flash movie of it and use voice recordings, now that you mention it... --Sonicrox14 01:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Can I be in it?--Kit the Cat 21:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, but you'll have to be a Freedom Fighter (Kit wouldn't marry someone as evil as him) --Sonicrox14 02:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Alright. Anyway, so are the freedom fighters in the future? And if so, who am I married to if I'm not married to Shadow...? Because in the future Shadow and Kit have a child named Kilo, but since I'm not married to Shadow...?--Kit the Cat 20:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :1) Yes, the Freedom Fighters only exist in the future. If -- er.. when Sonic saves the future, they won't exist anymore :2) In the future, Kit is single (though, there may be some hidden romance between her and Tails...) :3) Don't worry, the plot of Sonic Paradox is only a possible future. It won't really happen. Kit and Shadow will probably marry in the future. --Sonicrox14 23:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' "Dungeon Guard?" Uh, I know I said I don't mind any minor role but by his heroic nature he's more vagabond kinda guy, walking around the world helping those who need him, as inspired by Samurai Jack cartoons. I was thinking more on the lines of a Freedom Fighter NPC due to though traveling he still wishes to be of a Help to Sonic. all the information you need can be found on my userpage.--Mystic Monkey 00:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, OK then I'll just change Mystic from a boss battle to a Freedom Fighter. No problem --Sonicrox14 03:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Boss Battle? Hm, if permitted may I be more elaborated on your plans with Mystic on my talk just so I can get a more leveled idea.--Mystic Monkey 09:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Since you wanna be a good guy, you and the other Freedom Fighters raid Shadow's castle and take down the guards, and half of you (Sonic, Shadow, Shelly, the twins and Kit) get to the throne room and fight King Shadow. --Sonicrox14 03:42, 23 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Oh OK. I thought I was gonna become a citizen or show up after the end of a longside quest. :P I can't confirm Mystics first game apperance unless I play it myself and approve.--Mystic Monkey 00:33, 24 May 2009 (UTC) When Shadow took over all citizens became slaves and all that resisted became prisoners (including Shade & Ebony's mother) --Sonicrox14 03:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Thank you Shelly for letting me know about that future. I was a bit worried that Shadow didn't love me anymore... It makes me wonder who's the mother of Shade and Ebony.--Kit the Cat 01:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) In the begininng, you can see in the dungeon in a cell a hooded figure whom Shade and Ebony call "mother". Nobody knows who she is except those two. --Sonicrox14 02:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Can my new character, Zant, join in? --Twilightwizard0309 23:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, do you want him to be a Freedom Fighter or a boss battle? --Sonicrox14 03:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I've notice that you haven't put Kit under the list of freedom fighters yet.--Kit the Cat 23:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that, must've slipped my mind. Anyways, I just put her under the list. --Sonicrox14 02:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Could he be both? Like he'z corrupted by something EVIL and they have 2 beat it out of him or something like that? Twilightwizard0309 05:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I've got it!! U could have Zant be one of Shadow's 2 warriors that Sonic (or better still, Shelly) has 2 fight. But he gets beat, rebels and joins Sonic, and King Shadow replaces him with someone else l8er in the story! Twilightwizard0309 05:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, my chars corrupted also, it could be the same thing corrupting them.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 10:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :It could be whatever makes Shadow go crazy in the future. --Twilightwizard0309 10:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) 20 Years ago, in the final battle with Black Doom, Shadow accidentaly absorbed a bit of Black Doom's evil. As a result, Shadow grew mad with power (though this didn't happen for 5 years after he was married) and he took down Sonic and took over Earth. That's why the Dark Twins travelled through time. And yes, Skyler, Zant and Omega were corrupted in the process. --Sonicrox14 02:03, 27 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Sweet! BTW, I'm planning on having my fan fic take place before yours, so Shelly and Zant will have met for the first time in Sonic Galactic Adventure (Tentative Title). Do you want Shelly to be one of Zant's amigos or have a story of her own?--Twilightwizard0309 21:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I'll be an amigo! *shakes maracas* AIAIAIAIAIAIAI! --Sonicrox14 02:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' LOL XD. "I'll get the tacos!" *Drives to Taco Bell. Hears a bump, and get's out of the car to see what it was) "Oh no! I ran over the Taco Bell Dog! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" LOL Shelly, may want to see my fanfic!!--Twilightwizard0309 11:32, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Nice work on the fanfic, so far! P.S. Where are my tacoes?! --Sonicrox14 02:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Can "Archie Mystic" have a small difference compared to my original version of Mystic? Nothing big or any point, just having a diagonal belt over his shoulder to carry his sword on his back (back scabbard Like Cloud Strife only with a visable belt and perhaps the scabbard.) Compared to my Mystic whos default existance is in the games, Mystics sword vanishes and appears like Amy's hammer. I have been considering making "Archie Mystic" in an alternate timeline to the comics but I think I need to actually have more than one before I do so. Id help more on the Mobius Wiki that way.--Mystic Monkey 20:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Also can my char have a longcoat, like noname but black, and a silver chain with a christian cross on it. Also he now has sneakers like sonic in sonic riders but black with yellow laces. He ditches the coat when he is "un-corrupted"--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 15:08, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Here's Kit as she appears future when Shadow's king and she's apart of the Freedom Fighters: --Kit the Cat 15:44, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! And I need a favor (from anyone) I need a theme song for this game. I already have the ending theme, I Don't Wanna Be in Love, by Good Charlotte. The theme's gotta really describe the adventure, and well, I'm stumped. --Sonicrox14 04:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :On it, though I'll have to YouTube a bit. I like Good Charlotte but I wouldn't pick them for a Sonic's game theme. perhaps Shadows but not for Sonic games in general, may I suggest Songs from artists such as Crush 40, ZebraHead or Bowling for Soup? Yes they have all contributed songs for Sonic but they do have careers and other songs which are not in Sonic's games of yet. This is a psycological stradegyon using original sonigs for fan games but with familiar artists to reconise with. When We Die may make a good ending theme since it's based on time* and reflecting the past.--Mystic Monkey 16:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Mystic. Also, I made a pic of Skyler in the future (before he went good again) --Sonicrox14 02:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :its quite good, but the mohawk isnt guite right. if you do it again withut the mohawk i could draw it after?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 16:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) You can edit it now if you like. Just right-click on the Skyler pic & use paint/photoshop/whatever program to edit. P.S. I was never really good at drawing mohawks anyway -_-| --Sonicrox14 00:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' You should make the themesong of the game "Make a Sound" by Autopilot Off you can listen to it here- http://www.last.fm/music/Autopilot+Off/Make+a+Sound/Make+a+Sound Twilightwizard0309 19:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hows the progress of the game development comming along?--Mystic Monkey 11:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) You know it's not going to be a real game, right? It's just fanon (on the other hand, we might make it into a flash game) But we need to finish the story first --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :So all this... colleting refernce materials, music files and trading ideas... and it's not actually gonna become a game?--Mystic Monkey 17:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) OK, I'm thinking about making it a flash movie (or game, as you call it) but even if I did, I'd still need to finish the story. I'm starting to think it could make for good entertainment, but I'll need the other users to decide. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) So far this is great! But I though Zant was going to turn into a good guy at the end? After you beat him? Twilightwizard0309 21:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, he is. I'm not gonna mess up your story for 'ya. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :THNX Twilightwizard0309 14:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :what bout me? i want to stay evil longer than zant, if possible, but i also want to turn good again--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 17:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, Skyler, that's how I've planned it out. As a matter of fact hyou're almost the last person to snap out of it in the game. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) where in the name of all things good do you make these pics!!!!!!!!??????????[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Where are the polls--Mario&sonicroxs 17:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Future Knuckles reminds me of a camp cowboy.--Mystic Monkey 00:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) this place has gathered some dust *blow* *dust fly's everywhere* *coughing* That's 'cause I was planning on cancelling it. It's caused a lot of grief and irritation ever since the pic incident, so I think I'm just gonna have to end it altogether. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) No Shelly, why? It's not your fault!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Gee, you're right, Kagi! I mean, it's not like I'm the one who uploaded the picture in the first place. It's not like I'' named the forum after the ever-popular Sonic shorts series! It's not like 'I''' LURED CELESTORION~ HERE AND NEARLY JEOPARDIZED THIS ENTIRE WIKI!!! NO! It must've been the wind!!!!!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Shelly, it was a mistake! So what!? People make mistakes! You are not the one who vandalised a story so many users worked on! You are not the one who overreacted, and wouldn't listen to reason! You are not the one who threatened legal action! All you did was make an innocent mistake that people went nuts over!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but WHO was the one who banned his IP Address before I even got online?! *slaps with purse* I remember that being a Kagimizu!! It was only less than 24 hours before you and Launchboots turned it into a TOTAL BROUHAHA!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Damnit Shelly, WHO DO YOU THINK TRIED TO HOLD THEM OFF UNTIL YOU GOT ON!?!?!? I had been an admin for ''2 DAYS'', and they were threatening legal action!! Unlike you, I had no previous experience dealing with average admin problems, so how the hell, am I supposed to be prepared to deal with this!?!?!?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) He wouldn't have threaten legal action if you hadn't PROVOKED him by banning him without good reason! At least talk to the IP before banning them, depending on the damage. And face it, everyone was going berzerk over that picture, it was my fault for uploading it, so he shoulda been yelling at me, not you. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello!? You know me!! Do you think I would ban them without provocation!?!? I tried talking to the first guy, but he refused to listen!! He wanted to change the ''entire forum'!!! When the next batch came, I wasn't gonna give them a chance to mess with my friends forum, so I locked it, and blocked 'em so that I could get them to listen!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ¡Oh, quierido dios! Is THAT what happened? I had checked out the discussion on his talk page and saw Launchmoney was involved. Just what role was he trying to play? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but then they started swarming, so I got overwhelmed and had to block the rest of them, while I dealt with CelestOrion and other, slightly more reasonable IPs. As for LB; you know him, and that should be an explanation in itself.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ...okay, the only reason FF made him admin is because of his template skills. He even keeps track of me and my contributions! Did you ever see that Editcounter?! He's a pain in the brain! Asperger's my foot, I'm tired of him using that excuse! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I have (though even I have to admit, that one might be handy). However, his adminship may soon be coming to an end...--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:33, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I've had enough of that "admin". I've just left him a message there, you can check it or/reply whenever you're ready to, and I don't care if we lose that user. Those templates of his are useless anyways! All he's done is fancy up his sig, keep track of what nobody even CARES about, ban almost ALL of our contributing visitors and think he can do whatever he wants just because he has Autism!!! I. Am. THROUGH WITH HIM!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Shelly, I have a feeling virtually all of SNN is behind you. I mean, Myself 123 compared him to iLike and Chaotics Guy!--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) He's worse than iLike, Chaotics, and all the vandals who've ever crossed paths with Sonic News Network combined! I would go so far as to call him evil! He's a rouge admin, do you hear me?! A ROUGE ADMIN! He's lost it! I'm not even sure e's ever even HAD it, as a matter of fact! He has no clue what he's doing! If he were made a beaurecrat in the past, do you know what would've happened to us for, as he would call it, "questioning his authority with our absurd conjectures". I sa we kick him off Sonic News Network, Shadow Spy Net, AND Sonic Sound Test! He's being a real menace now, and has stirred up my aggresive side! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) .....This might be a bad time to point out that it's spelled "rogue".--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ...eheheh. To me, it sounds like it could be either. Anyways, I've vented all my anger out, so now I'm relaxed enough to ask if you'd like to do a roleplay on Echo's page (The Knight of the Darkness section) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC)P.S. This forum has really gotten off-tack, hasn't it? Actually, I was tempted to mention that Statyx has an Arthurian Counterpart, but I thought I should leave it be. But hey, if you're offering! Oh and Shelly; it's the story of my life. I have a conversation with someone, and at the slightest mention of something, it goes way off-track.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay, then! (funny though, I had written and almost finished the story and accidentaly got rid of everything.... :|) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Let me guess, you forgot to save it?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) No, I hit the "back" button. -_-| --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *snickers*--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) It wasn't funny when it happened :P oh that reminds me *slaps with purse* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Grrrrrr! *holds up spiked club*--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) So that's how it's gonna go down? *picks up XERD_003SS* In the immortal words of Dean Stark, "Prepare to face the force of my ARM!" --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *smiles, puts down spiked club, and holds up Fou* Make a move, and I'll make him go Phoenix Cloak on your butt.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh sure, that's cute. *picks up Echo* You fry me, and you get sent to the muted dimension. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) maybe i shouldve left this place in the dust. i may have just started a war--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']] 16:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC) "Maybe"? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Now to be fair Shelly, he signed up after "the incdent"; he had no idea what had transpired.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) That's true. Still, I'm having a hard time being convinced not to cancel the fangame. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Come on Shelly. CelestOrion said himself that the subject was dead with those guys, and that they had moved on. You didn't know anything like that would have happened; if you did, you never would have used that picture.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Still, I can't help but blame myself and worry over what could have happened to this wiki...but you're right. I can't keep living in the past, otherwise I'll never be able to see the clear future. (oh man, I gotta lay of the Wild Arms... 0_-) *clears throat* Anyways I guess I could still go on with the project, then. And, if you like... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Shelly. I'm flattered, but I already have a planned for the Green Bolt. And, while it works if your character is in a relationship with a time traveler, time traveling can lose its effect for other characters fast.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah ^_^| right... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Still, I am a bit flattered you offered.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) im curious. while i may be calling down the wrath upon myself, what was this picture that caused an incident?--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']] 22:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) You people just love to exploit my guilt. I feel like one of those RPG characters who's a leader of a team and almost let them down. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ']] 03:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) *cowering in the corner* don't kill me i was just curious *whimper*--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ''']] 10:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Poll Should we turn Sonic Paradox into a flash game/movie? Yes, make it a flash game Yes, make it a flash movie No, leave it as a fanon story Future Characters Jewel the Bat-Echidna, daughter of Knuckles and Rouge Melanie the Hedgehog, daughter of Amy Rose and Sonic ← Shade and Ebony, twins of King Shadow (and the mother, revealed and the end of the game...) Kilo, son of Shadow and Kit (true future, after Sonic defeats Evil Shad) Orangus, parentage unknown Future Jezz, makes it his mission to find Shelly Shelly 20 years in the future. Where did she go? Knuckles in the future